


To The Kids Who Won The War

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Sadstuck, all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A five minute poem written in English class that has gotten 1k+ notes on Tumblr and the number is still growing. My most popular piece and I will admit I'm happy of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To The Kids Who Won The War

**Author's Note:**

> A five minute poem written in English class that has gotten 1k+ notes on Tumblr and the number is still growing. My most popular piece and I will admit I'm happy of it.

To the heir whose breath cut short,  
The seer who never saw the light,  
The knight that couldn’t stop time to save them,  
The witch lost in her own space.  
To the maid whose life was lost,  
The rogue whose own was a merciless void,  
The prince whose heart stopped cold one day,  
The page that lost all hope.  
To the maid that time wronged,  
The page that drew their last breath,  
The mage, of all people, who foresaw doom,  
The knight who shed his blood dry.  
To the rogue whose own heart was wronged,  
The sylph whose life ended as empty space,  
The seer whose mind fooled and destroyed them,  
The thief who lost their light.  
To the heir whose soul crumbled to a void,  
The bard whose rage bested him,  
The prince whose hope crumbled and shattered,  
The witch whose own life could not be spared   
To the kids who won the war,  
The kids who risked it all,  
To save themselves from evil,  
Their inevitable demise.


End file.
